gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Los Santos (SA)
Los Santos (dt. Die Heiligen) ist die größte Stadt im fiktiven US-Bundesstaat San Andreas aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Sie basiert auf der real existierenden Großstadt Los Angeles. Auch der Name der Stadt ist eine Parodie (Los Angeles = die Engel, Los Santos = die Heiligen). Rezension des San-Andreas-Reiseführers Geografie Geografische Lage miniatur|Los Santos Karte Los Santos ist die größte Stadt und liegt an der Südost-Küste San Andreas’. Im Norden grenzt Los Santos an Red County und im Westen an Flint County, wobei Los Santos und Flint County durch einen Fluss voneinander getrennt sind. Während im Norden die hügeligen Gebiete Richman, Mulholland und Las Colinas liegen, ist der Rest der Stadt ziemlich flach, einzige Ausnahme sind Verdant Bluffs und Los Flores. Im Westen liegt zwischen Santa Maria Beach und Flint County die Los-Santos-Bucht. Der Osten Los Santos’ ist das ärmlichere Gebiet der Stadt. Die finanzstärkeren Stadtgebiete hingegen liegen größtenteils nördlich und westlich der Stadt in Vinewood. Einen weiteren großen Teil von Los Santos macht das Hauptgeschäftsviertel aus, in dem viele Luxusboutiquen und Wolkenkratzer stehen. Der gesamte südliche Teil der Stadt besteht aus dem Los Santos International Airport und den Ocean Docks. Stadtteile * Commerce * Downtown Los Santos * East Beach * East Los Santos * El Corona * Ganton * Glen Park * Idlewood * Jefferson * Las Colinas * Little Mexico * Los Flores miniatur|Der Los Santos International Airport * Los Santos International Airport * Marina * Market * Ocean Docks * Pershing Square * Playa del Seville * Richman * Rodeo * Santa Maria Beach * Temple * Verdant Bluffs * Verona Beach * Vinewood * Willowfield Klima Los Santos liegt in einer subtropischen Klimazone. Niederschläge kommen häufig vor und sind somit typisch für Los Santos. Sie können zudem mit Gewittern sehr heftig ausfallen. Geschichte Zur Geschichte Los Santos’ ist nichts Näheres bekannt. In den frühen Neunzigern des 20. Jahrhunderts kam es zu Unruhen in der Stadt. Bevölkerung Los Santos ist mit einer Einwohnerzahl von rund 3.500.000 Einwohnern die einwohnerreichste Stadt in San Andreas. Während im westlichen, wohlhabenden Teil größtenteils Weiße wohnen, besteht der ärmlichere Osten der Stadt vorwiegend aus Afroamerikanern; Ausnahmen bilden hierbei die Bezirke El Corona, Las Colinas und der äußerste Osten der Stadt, in dem auch Latinos einen großen Teil der Einwohner bilden. Asiaten sind in Los Santos ausschließlich eine Randgruppe. Kriminalität Die Stadtteile östlich des wohlhabenden Geschäftsviertels sind vom Verbrechen heimgesucht und werden überwiegend von Gangs kontrolliert, wobei auch einige Gebiete im westlichen Teil der Stadt von Gangs kontrolliert werden, bspw. Temple und die Strände im Süden. In diesen Gebieten kommt es vor allem an den Randgebieten von feindlichen Vierteln zu Auseinandersetzungen. Los Santos hat die wohl höchste Kriminalitätsrate des gesamten Staates. Sehenswürdigkeiten miniatur|Vinewood Boulevard In Los Santos gibt es viele Sehenswürdigkeiten. Im Zentrum der Stadt befinden sich viele Wolkenkratzer, darunter das höchste Gebäude in San Andreas, der Los Santos Tower. Im Norden des Stadtteils Market befindet sich der Vinewood Boulevard mit dem berühmten Walk of Fame. Hier sind viele Kinos und Theater am Straßenrand anzutreffen. Aber auch die nördlichsten Gebiete bieten Sehenswürdiges. Westlich des Mulholland-Autobahnkreuzes befindet sich das Vinewood-Sign und nicht unweit davon entfernt eine Kopie des Chemosphere Houses. Sehenswürdigkeiten * „Chemosphere“-Kopie * „House of Blues“-Kopie miniatur|Das Vinewood-Sign * „6th Street Bridge“-Kopie * Los Santos Forum * Los Santos Tower * Los Sepulcros * „Melrose Avenue“-Kopie * Santa Maria Beach * „The Beverly Wilshire Hotel“-Kopie * „Two California Plaza“-Kopie * Verdant-Bluffs-Parkanlage mit Observatorium Infrastruktur Fernverkehr Autobahnen Die Stadt ist über Straßen und Autobahnen mit Nachbarstädten verbunden, beispielsweise mit San Fierro (Südautobahn) und Las Venturas (Venturas Freeway). Eisenbahnverkehr Die Unity Station in Little Mexico und die Market Station in Market verbinden Los Santos eisenbahntechnisch mit dem restlichen Teil des Staates. Flugverkehr Los Santos besitzt den Flughafen mit dem viertgrößten Verkehrsaufkommen der Welt: den Los Santos International Airport (LSX). Dieser wurde während des Zweiten Weltkrieges für die Nationalgarde gebaut und danach für die zivile Luftfahrt umgebaut. Er liegt weiter außerhalb der Innenstadt und ist durch Autobahnen und Schnellstraßen sehr gut mit Downtown Los Santos und den Vororten verknüpft. Nahverkehr In Los Santos gibt es keinen geregelten Busverkehr. Zwar sind manchmal Busse auf den Straßen unterwegs, jedoch halten diese nicht an Haltestellen. Laut Reiseführer ist das öffentliche Verkehrssystem miserabel, was man durch die dort herrschende Situation bestätigen kann. Einrichtungen miniatur|Mulholland Staatliche Einrichtungen * All Saints General Hospital, Market * County General Hospital, Jefferson * Los-Santos-Polizeipräsidium, Pershing Square * Rathaus, Commerce Trivia * Das reale Vorbild ist Los Angeles, was so viel wie „die Engel“ bedeutet, daher kommt auch der Beiname „Stadt der Engel“. Der Ausdruck „Los Santos“ hingegen heißt übersetzt „die Heiligen“. * In einer früheren, unveröffentlichten Version von San Andreas war Los Santos noch mit Flint County fest verbunden. In der Endversion trennt ein Fluss die beiden Landstriche voneinander. * Bei den Schlussmissionen gerät die Stadt komplett aus den Fugen. Passanten verwüsten die Stadt, überall ist Rauch zu sehen und Autos explodieren in nächster Nähe. Polizisten werden aus den Autos gezogen oder vom Motorrad geschlagen und werden von Passanten erschlagen bzw. sogar erschossen. Daran ist der korrupte Polizist Frank Tenpenny schuld, da er zu Unrecht freigesprochen wurde. Die Krawalle enden mit seinem Tod. Die Aufstände können jedoch mit einem Cheat wiederbelebt werden. * Los Santos hieß ursprünglich anders, wenn man die Initialen „LG“ dahingehend deutet. Diese standen auf früh veröffentlichten Bildern auf den Türen der örtlichen Streifenwagen. ar:لوس سانتوس be:Лос-Сантас пакалення 3D en:Los Santos (3D Universe) es:Los Santos (SA) fr:Los Santos (GTA San Andreas) nl:Los Santos (3D Universum) no:Los Santos i GTA III Era pl:Los Santos (uniwersum 3D) pt:Los Santos (SA) ro:Los Santos ru:Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D fi:Los Santos vi:Los Santos trong kỷ nguyên GTA III Kategorie:Städte